


It's Cold, Come Closer

by Rootallica615



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, BL, Cold, Dustin if you're reading this I'm sorry, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Shounen-ai, Winter, Yaoi, but not that sorry, erenxlevi - Freeform, ereri, hello is it me you're looking for, riren - Freeform, shingeki no homo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 13:50:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rootallica615/pseuds/Rootallica615
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren owns an auto body shop adjacent to Levi's dealership. At the end of every hard day of work they get to look forward going home and enjoying their time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Cold, Come Closer

It was ten o'clock and Levi was cleaning up the front desk of the dealership before closing, when Eren bounded in through the door in the waiting area and made his way into the front room. 

 "Hey, you almost ready? I just closed up shop." Levi scowled when he saw the younger man, the arms of his one piece uniform tied around his waist and his T-shirt and hands stained with motor oil. His face was flushed from the trip through the parking lot from his garage, panting a bit. "It's cold out there!"

"I told you to just take your jacket before walking over earlier. And yeah, just straightening up. Hanji always leaves this place a mess." Usually Hanji worked in the back where they kept all their parts stocked but since Petra wasn't working today, he had let Hanji man the front. 

 "Hey now it's not that bad!" Hanji appeared in the doorway that led to the stock and break rooms. She was tugging her puffy jacket on and fumbling with her scarf and purse. 

 "But you leave food wrappers and crumbs everywhere." Levi furrowed his eyebrows at her as he crushed a Rice Krispie wrapper in his palm before dropping it into the trash bin. Hanji continued to grin even when Levi and Eren had gotten situated in their jackets. They walked to the front glass door and Hanji held her purse out for Levi to check before he put in the security code for the shop and they headed out. 

 "See you tomorrow _Corporal_!" Hanji shouted and laughed as she headed in the direction of her car. Levi sighed in irritation and Eren snickered at him. They walked quickly to Levi's truck and jumped in, Eren waiting not so patiently for Levi to start it and get the heater going. 

 "What are we having for dinner? Ah! Can we go out?" Eren looked at him expectantly. 

 "Most restaurants wouldn't appreciate us coming in so late. And I already planned our dinner for the week so were eating what I make." Levi glanced over to see if Eren was pouting but all he saw was the tired smile on his face. 

 "That's not so bad. As long as it's hot! And you're the best cook I know..." They continued light conversation until they got home. When they did, Eren immediately rid himself if his greasy uniform (hanging it in the washroom to avoid staining anything) and headed to the bathroom for a shower. Levi changed into some sweatpants, opting to wash his hands and get dinner going before showering himself. The only sound was that of the shower and the low volume of the TV, turned on for the noise more than anything. The kitchen and dining room lights glowed a comforting orange in the otherwise darkened house as Levi put the ingredients of his dish together. It was finished by the time Eren wandered back into the kitchen and poured himself a bowl of the warm soup. 

 "You're like the perfect little wife." He joked and kissed Levi on his temple as the older man swatted him away. 

 "If you keep saying shit like that I'll have to cut off your legs to bring you down a few notches."

 "Don't be like that." Eren still had that shit eating grin as he reached to wrap Levi up in a hug, but was swiftly rejected when he realized that Levi had dodged his attempt at affection and was already seating himself at the table. Eren followed and sat himself across from him. "Uh...Levi?" 

 "Hm."

 "I forgot. Can you get me a blanket? My hair is still wet and it's really cold!"

 "Really brat?" Levi gave a bored look in contrast to Eren's slight pout, but he gave in anyway and got up to get a blanket. 

 "Oh man, this is good. Where'd you come up with this recipe?" Levi draped the blanket over Eren's shoulders and sat back down. 

"It's baked potato soup. The internet can be a wonderful thing you know."

 "Oh so you follow those girly DIY/life improvement blogs or whatever?" Eren's teasing left Levi glaring at him in slight embarrassment. 

 "I do not. It's called Pinterest and it is beneficial to everyone."

 "I'll say. This is amazing." When they finished up Eren helped put the food away while Levi washed the dishes. After turning out the kitchen light, he decided now was a good time to shower since everything was done. Eren made himself comfortable on the couch, wrapped up in his blanket once again, and started to search the TV guide for a movie. 

 When Levi returned he lifted Eren's blanket, earning him a whine from the younger man, and situated himself against the other, wrapping the blanket around both of them in the process. They weren't really paying attention to the movie that was playing, but it was about half way over, at a part where a man was approaching a woman sitting on a park bench in the evening snow. 

 "Wouldn't that be romantic if we had first met in a park like that." Eren mused, still half messing with Levi, knowing his sappiness would get a rise out of the shorter man. 

 "Things like that don't happen in real life." 

 "Sure they do! How do you think we're sitting here right now?" Eren shifted so he was facing Levi better, his chest pressed up against Levi's shoulder. 

 "We ended up this way because I somehow fell for a rude little brat that wormed his way into my comfortable simple life." His words seemed harsh but Eren could make out the slight upturn of Levi's lips as he said this. 

"Yeah, I'll bet you would have appreciated it more if I had serenaded to you." Eren grabbed the edges of their blanket and tightened it around them so Levi couldn't escape or use his arms when Eren moved in to hover close to his face. Levi gave him a warning look but it was ignored. 

 "Eren, don't-"

 "Hello~" He began to sing in a stupidly low pitch and wiggled his eyebrows in a humorous attempt at seduction. 

 "Stupid, cut it out-" he moved closer. 

 "Is it me you're looking for?"

 "I swear!" Levi squirmed a bit to get away but Eren had wrapped his arms along with the blanket around Levi's shoulders and continued to annoy him. 

 "I can see it in your eyes, I can see it in your smile~." Eren began to crack up near the end as Levi gave him a deadly scowl. "You're all I ever wanted-"

 "Shut the fuck up!" Levi was smiling a bit as he managed to push Eren onto his back and away from him. "I'm not going to cuddle you if you smother me with your idiocy." Levi got up and went over to turn the dining room light off before going back to the couch and laying down in front of Eren, fixing their blanket. Eren didn't respond in favor of wrapping his arms around his lover and settling for watching the rest of the movie. 

 Levi woke up to the bright light of the TV in the dark living room. It should be around one am, only about an hour since they had apparently fallen asleep. He rubbed at his eyes and slid off of the couch, cold air immediately hitting him after leaving the warmth of Eren and the blanket. "Hey, come on. Let's go to bed." Levi whispered tiredly as he shook Eren awake. He stirred and sat up slowly, the cold hitting him suddenly, causing him to grab the blanket and curl back up. 

 "Just lay back down...."

"No, let's go." Levi pulled the blanket off of Eren and threw it to the side, immediately crossing his arms to help warm himself. His bare feet came together as he fidgeted waiting for Eren to hurry up. He clicked the TV off and reveled in the darkness. Eren got up swaying slightly and his arms stiffened at his sides as they made their way down the hall to their bedroom. 

 "It's cold!"

 "I know that!" When they made it to their bed they hopped under the covers and simultaneously hissed at the coldness of the sheets. They automatically moved towards each other to meet in the middle and wrap themselves in the warmth of the other's body. 

 "Shit~" Eren giggled and curled his legs up between him and Levi, and started to move his feet back and forth really fast to create friction. 

 "Dammit, you're kicking me! Calm down." They were still whispering even though they were both awake. 

 "Sorry, I'm just trying to warm up. I can't feel my toes!" Levi let out a small laugh and moved Eren's curled up legs to wrap around him and pull his shivering lover into his arms. Eren nuzzled his head under Levi's chin and grabbed at the comforter to pull it up almost above their heads. "Goodnight." Eren was already drifting off and Levi wasn't far behind. 

 At some point in the night Levi woke up sweating, his neck hot from Eren's breath and his leg asleep from the weight of Eren's still wrapped around him. He untangled their limbs and managed to sit up enough to shake his leg out. Eren stirred beside him and flipped onto his back to stretch. 

 "It's still freezing in here but our bed is fuckin' hot." Levi stared down at him to notice he hadn't opened his eyes just yet. Without responding he threw the covers down to their knees and sat for a moment before flipping his pillow over to the cold side. Once they were at a comfortable temperature, (or Levi was at least) he scooted down and rolled on top of Eren's torso, resting his forehead on Eren's chest. 

 "You're still really warm." He commented and moved down to kiss at Eren's stomach where his sleep shirt had risen. Eren, still half asleep, hummed at the affection and let his hand wander to Levi's shoulder, tracing little patterns into the shirt sleeve. 

"Do we have to go to work tomorrow?" He pouted. 

 "If by tomorrow you mean today then yes." Eren groaned and flopped his arms out to the side like a child. He looked to the side to see it was only a little after three in the morning so they still had time to sleep. Levi ceased his actions as he was beginning to drift off again, and moved up to lay half of his body on top of Eren, pulling the covers up around them. 

 "Tomorrow's Sunday so when we close early I'll take you out to eat." Eren laughed a little and sighed at the feeling of Levi's hand rubbing his side. Before they fell asleep, he turned and lifted his head to press his lips to Levi's and brush their faces together, both content with succumbing to sleep with their other half so very, very close. 

**Author's Note:**

> The song is called Hello by Lionel Richie and I was cracking up so bad thinking about it so I stuck it in there.  
> And Pinterest is amazing.


End file.
